


Pain Comes in Many Different Ways

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hyungs, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, instructors, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NCT are forced to suffer when they are kidnapped and tortured. The only thing keeping them together being the thick rope tying them all together, finding hope and Love within each other.(I’m bad at summaries :/ but oh well here we go!)





	1. The Introduction

The Members of NCT were gathered together waiting for their new instructors to come. There were mixed emotions in room, some of them were nervous wondering what the new comers would be like and some were just excited. They had been waiting for a while as the Instructors had called in saying they would be a little late but a little late turned into very late leaving the Members to wait longer.

They were all currently sitting in small groups talking or playing together to pass the time. The 00 liners and the two youngest were sitting playing a game with the occasional outburst of either laughter or defeat. Lucas Mark and Yuta were watching something on Ten’s phone smiling at whatever was playing on the screen. Kun and Jungwoo were chatting quietly in the opposite corner from the Dreamies. Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Winwin were talking about the new People who were supposed to be there any minute. The atmosphere in the practise room was calm and full of happy vibes and excitement. How were they supposed to know that that would all be crushed in a few mere moments.

“I hope they are nice.” Jaehyun said from his position next to Taeyong, who nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure they will be, don’t worry.” Johnny said.

“I’m not worried” Jaehyun replied frowning.

“You seem it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by their managers phone going of, the loud, piercing ringtone bouncing of the walls of the practise room.

“Hello? Yes.....okay, I will tell them.....yes, no that’s great.....” The Members watched in anticipation waiting for their manager to finish the call, awaiting any news. He finished the call and turned to face the Members.

“The instructors are set to be here any moment.” He said, and right on cue the door opened and a few rather intimidating looking men walked in. NCT’s manager walked over, hand outstretched.

“I’m NCT’s manager. I hope you had a safe journey here.” He said.

“Oh we did, and we are very happy we are finally here.” The man who appeared to be in charge said grinning in a somewhat scary way. Their Manager chuckled nervously, seeming uncomfortable by this man just like the rest of NCT.

“Well we should get started shouldn’t we.” He said turning away, which was a mistake as not even a second later all the Man’s associates pulled out various guns and pointed them at different people around the room.  
The Members all gasped and several shuffled away from the men.

“You see mister manager, I think we both have different ideas of what ‘getting started’ means.” The man said showing the same menacing grin as before.

NCT’s manager slowly raised his shaking hands. “There must have been some mistake here and if you don’t put those g-guns away now I will call the p-police!” He exclaimed still shaking.

“Scared are we?” The Man said mockingly. “And actually I don’t think there has been a mistake and I also don’t think calling the police is a good idea unless you want me to blow a hole in one of your precious idols heads.” The two man from The leaders left and right moved to grab the member closest to them which ended up being Jaemin and Yuta. Jaemin hissed when the man gripped his arm tightly and pointed the gun to his head but Yuta just glared at the man holding him.

“No please we will give u what you want just don’t hurt them.” Taeyong said.

“Yes what do you want? Money?” Their Manager asked.

“No I want these boys.” The man said waving his hand in a circle around the room.

“So I’m going to take them and we will be on our way.” He finished. One of the men walked straight toward The manager and hit him across the head with his gun causing him to fall unconscious. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill him. Men, you know the drill.” The leader said clapping his hands. All the men suddenly came to life and moved towards the Members bringing out cases of a strange looking green fluid all stored in syringes. They started injecting the fluid into all of the Members, none of them put up a fight either too scared or stunned from what just happened, and they were also still aware of the men who had a strong grip on Jaemin and Yuta.

“Sir there isn’t enough syringes.” One of the men said standing next to Doyoung and Taeil.

“Just knock them out then.” The leader replied. So the man turned to Taeil and swung his fist hitting Taeil and knocking him out cold. Several of the other members looked away not wanting to see their fellow members hurt, and they also did not want to see their eldest Hyung lying as if dead in the cold floor.

The man then moved to Doyoung who shrunk away in fear, tears forming in his eyes from watching the man hurt Taeil.

“No please don’t hurt him.” Taeyong and Johnny pleaded, trying to move in front of Doyoung, but the man just smirked and roughly pushed them away on his advance toward Doyoung. He raised his boot and Doyoung shut his eyes awaiting the blow, which came, making his head snap to the side. A small gash in the side of Doyoung’s head started to bleed.

By now a lot of the members were crying. Slowly the effect of the green fluid started to happen and one by one the members fell asleep.

“Load then into the vans, oh and put the man into one of the cupboards or something.” The leader said gesturing to the Manager lying in the centre of the room. The men nodded and then got to work picking up the members of NCT not being very careful with the way they were handling the young idols.

The boys were put into various Vans and drove of into the unknown, nobody knew they were missing yet but they were soon to find out.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT wake up to their new surroundings and fear is the most prominent emotion.

Taeyong woke up groaning in pain due to the searing headache that caused him to feel a little dizzy and his vision was blurred. He looked around confused before the previous events hit him like a wave and he came crashing down into reality. He was in a room with his members but the room was cold and dark and made out of stone.

“H-Hyung?” He heard a voice call out, he immediately recognised the voice and his heart clenched at how small and scared it sounded.

“Jisung-ah come here.” He heard shuffling and then his out stretched arms were met with Jisung’s small shaking body. Taeyong stroked the Youngest hair trying to soothe him.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jisung don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you or anyone else.” He whispered and slowly Jisung started to calm down little by little. The two simultaneously turned their heads when another groan sounded to their right.

“Ow... what- where-??” They sounded very confused just like Taeyong.

“Mark, Over here.” Taeyong beckoned the boy over. His vision had mostly cleared and in the dim light he could make out the younger rappers outline.

“Taeyong Hyung, Jisung?” Mark mumbled as if he was talking to himeself but the other two still heard it.

“Yeah it’s us.” 

A few minutes later and mostly everyone was awake, complaining about a headache or a bruise but mostly confused until the memories from before finally came to them. The only ones that remained unconscious were Taeil and Doyoung.

“Those bastards must’ve hit them pretty hard.” Johnny mumbled attempting to clean some of the dried blood from Doyoung’s head. Some of the others nodded to Johnny’s statement, they couldn’t believe they were trapped here for who knows how long.

A few moments later Taeil was awake, wincing when someone spoke to loud or when he touched the bruise on his head. Doyoung started moving and not long after Taeil, he was also awake and complaining considerably more than the others due to being injured. All of NCT were scared not knowing how long they had been in this place and also not knowing what was going to happen next.

“It’s gonna be okay because someone will have noticed that we are gone by now and they will try to find us.” Ten said trying lighten the mood but failing.

“Ow stop, you’re pressing too hard.” Doyoung whined trying to pull Jaehyun’s sleeve away from the gash on his head, where he was pressing on it to try to stop the bleeding.

“Oh sorry I’m just a little tense.” Jaehyun said changing to pressing only lightly onto the wound.

All of the Members were huddled together in the middle of the room when the door burst open and the face none of them wanted to see ever again appeared with the same men behind him and the same awful grin plastered on his face.

“Now that you are all awake I thought it would be time that you all learned some rules as you will be here a while.” The leader grinned looking at the uneasy faces in front of him.

“Like hell we’ll listen to you!” Yuta growled. The man grinned and then snapped his fingers, immediately one of the men behind him went forward but instead of going to Yuta he walked straight past and stopped in front of Jeno.

“You see, I feel that when you punish the person going against the rules then it does less damage, but when you hurt their loved ones it takes much more effect.” The leader said, and almost at the same time the man in front of Jeno started swinging his fists at Jeno hitting him while the younger whimpered in pain trying to shield himself from the harsh blows coming his way. Renjun, Jaemin and Donghyuck tried to pull the man away but he just effortlessly threw them off.

“STOP!” Yuta cried out, with a few other shouts from the other boys in the room.

“Apologies.” The Leader said.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please stop!” Yuta said, desperately looking at the cruel man. Seeming satisfied with Yuta’s apology the man raised his hand and the other man stopped hitting Jeno and not even seconds later several of the members around him were giving the crying boy and also crying a little too.

“From that example you should all know that if you mess up it will be someone else who has to pay for it.” The Leader started walking around the room, all of NCT moving away from him. “Now I will tell you the rest of my rules Rule No.1 You shall address me as ‘Master’. Rule No.2 You shall address all my associates here as ‘Sir’. Rule No.3 You shall not try to resist and you will always do as I say. Rule No.4 Is the one you all just witnessed. Rule No.5 You only speak when spoken to. You must not break any of these rules or else it will result in punishment.” With that ‘Master’ left quite abruptly, with all the other men following behind.

The cell was now left in silence. Nobody moved for a whole minute, all just listening to the sounds of the others breathing.

“I’m sorry Jeno.” Yuta spoke up, moving towards the him.

“It’s okay it’s not you’re fault.” Jeno sniffed but Yuta still hugged him tight to which Jaemin and Renjun joined then Donghyuck and Mark until it was just a big pile of tears and comfort. When they moved away Taeyong went into leader mode and started fussing over Jeno. There were several bruises mostly on his ribs and stomach. It saddened NCT to see their fellow members so miserable but it also made them angry and more protective of each other.

What felt like hours passed until one of the men came in and put down a tray full of glasses, 18 exactly, filled with the same green liquid as before in the syringes.

“You will all drink these and if you try to resist you know what the punishment is.” The man smirked and then left.

“Do we drink them?” Sicheng asked.

“If we don’t someone will get hurt and if we do those monsters will have total control over us.” Kun said. They all looked to Taeyong as he was the closest person they had to a leader.

“I think we should drink them since we don’t want anyone getting even more hurt.” He said and they all agreed.

“I’m just glad they have enough.” Taeil said, not wanting a repeat of the syringe situation.

Jaehyun looked into his glass at the green substance and grimaced, it did not look appetising.  
“You know when I said that I hoped these people were nice?”

“Uh huh.”

“Turns out I was incredibly wrong.” Jaehyun laughed bitterly and then swallowed the content of the glass in one go, and slowly everyone else followed suit, until all that was left was 18 sleeping people. Then the Men came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become quite a heavy fix and I’m sorry in advance also I DO NOT support anything like Rape or torture it’s just for this fic!


	3. The Dreamies Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Men make hell for the Dreamies (well most of them *cough*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So There’s not gonna be anything rape themed in this chapter since it is centred around the Younger members but they still gonna be hurt :,( sad Children.
> 
> For some reason it’s not letting me post in paragraphs so sorry bout that.

For the second Time that day Renjun awoke with a highly painful headache. “Oh, You’re awake hyung.” Renjun winced at the volume of the Voice, he groaned limply moving his hand to hang in front of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room which was considerably lighter that the last one. Oh yeah, they were still in the hell hole. He sat up a little too quickly for his headaches liking causing immense pain to himself. Chenle was sitting staring at him, a worried look on his face as he looked at his Hyung. “You ok?” He asked Renjun. Renjun rubbed his eyes mumbling out an answer. “Yeah I’m fine I don’t think that green stuff agrees with me though.” Chenle nodded. Renjun looked at the new room. It was a little smaller that the last one and less cold. There was some ropes in the corner of the room that were slightly unsettling but other than that the room was fairly bare. Wait a minute, Renjun looked around panic written all over his face. “Hyung you really don’t look okay anymore, that expression makes you look ugly.” (Jk Renjun will never be ugly)Chenle giggled at Renjun’s scrunched up face. It was nice to hear the younger laugh but he was still scared. “Were are the hyungs?” Renjun asked, face blank now. The only people in the room were Him, Chenle, Jisung ,who was still asleep next to Chenle, and Jeno and Jaemin who were beside a sleeping Donghyuck. Apart from that There was nobody older than himself in the room. Chenle shrugged and went silent, he felt scared without Taeyong and Johnny and all the older members, sure he had The 00liners but he knew they were just as scared as him. The Dream Members normally had Mark but even he wasn’t here so it gave them a sense of unease. Jisung mumbled something from beside Chenle, the latter shook the other slightly. “Hey Ji, wake up.” He said. “What... where... oh-“ Jisung’s face dropped remembering last events just like everyone else. “Donghyuck is awake too.” Jeno said, as the mentioned member woke up grumbling about something. They all looked so sad and Renjun wanted to do something to cheer them up so badly but he was clueless as to what. “Guys I’m sorry we are here and I know it’s an awful place but we have to stay strong and not turn our backs on the each other.” Renjun said. “Hyung what are you sorry for it’s not you’re fault.” “I know, I just... want you all to be safe.” “We all know that isn’t possible.” Donghyuck muttered darkly, earning a flick to the ear from Jaemin. “Hey! Don’t say that.” Jaemin said. “Ji, you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Chenle said turning all their attention to the youngest member. “They’re watching us.” Is all he said in a voice so small they only just heard it. “W-what? Who’s watching us?” Jaemin said unsettled by Jisung’s words. The rest of the members in the room watched as Jisung slowly raised a hand to point at something none of the others had noticed. A small black camera that was slowly rotating with a small red flashing light. A moment later the same camera was on the floor in pieces with Jeno standing next to it. Donghyuck whistled. “I guess that’s one way to deal with it.” He said. Jeno came back to the others and sat down again. The Dreamies continued to chat quietly for a few minutes before the door opened and a man different to ‘Master’, came in with two other men behind him. “Hello.” He grinned menacingly. “Where are our Members?” Renjun asked trying to not let on that he was scared. “That’s Sir to you. Let’s try that again.” The man said. Renjun mumbled something that caused Chenle beside him to try and muffle his giggle. “Where are our members, Sir.” He said through gritted teeth. “Much better, and your members are perfectly safe, I assure you.” Sir said, but almost two seconds later an ear splitting shriek was heard from somewhere in a different room causing the Dreamies faces to turn pale. Sir let out a low chuckle. “See!” He said with the same grin. Suddenly his face darkened the grin long gone. “One of you did something bad and that means someone’s going to get punished as you all remember Masters rules.” He said in a sing song voice but still held a dark, unhappy expression. “The person who messed up shall now own up to their mistakes or otherwise the punishment will be continuously worse.” Renjun stood up seeing the panick written all over the others faces. “Wrong answer!” Sir said as one of the men moved over toward Jisung and stuck him across the face with the end of his gun. Jisung whimpered clutching the Sid of his head where he had been hit, a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his head as Chenle comforted him. “3...2...” Sir counted but didn’t reach the end as Jeno stood up quickly. “ Correct!” Sir clapped his hands in excitement. He was definitely insane. “Now since there was one wrong answer we have to punish two people instead of one.” Sir turned his attention to Chenle. “You!” He said to Chenle who looked at him frightfully. “Y-yes... Sir?” He said. He felt a small squeeze and looked at his and Jisung’s conjoined hands and then to Jisung who was trying to show as much comfort through the short moment of eye contact, it seemed to work as Chenle straightened up a little more and looked The man in the eye. “You will be the one too choose who I shall punish and you can’t choose yourself.” Sir said. All the colour drained from Chenle’s face as he heard what the man said. For a moment the Dreamies froze watching Chenle as he looked at them all frightfully. “M-Me?” He asked in a whisper. “Yes you!” Sir was getting quite annoyed. “It’s okay Chenle you can choose us we won’t blame y-“ Renjun began before being hit by the man nearest to him. “I thought Master said no talking unless asked.” Sir growled. “Now choose, or I will just punish you all!” Chenle was terrified to say the least, he didn’t want to hurt anyone and they would surely hate him if he choose them but if he didn’t choose they would all get punished. He looked around, he wouldn’t choose Jisung as he had already been hurt and he just couldn’t bring himself to let anymore harm come to him. Jeno had also been hurt just before when they had all been together and Renjun had also been hit a few moments ago. He couldn’t choose himself so that left just Jaemin and Donghyuck. He looked at them both and somehow they both knew that it had to be them. “Stop crying and CHOOSE!” Sir shouted. Chenle didn’t even realise he had been crying but he wiped his tears away and told Sir who he had chosen. “Jaemin and Donghyuck.” He sniffed pointing towards the two just Incase the sick men didn’t already know who they were. More tears rolled down his face as the two men behind Sir walked over to Jaemin and Donghyuck and began pulling them toward the ropes lying in the corner. Sir moved to stand in front of the other boys blocking their way. The four other boys watched as the two men tied Jaemin and Donghyuck so that their hands were above their heads. When that was done they turned towards the Man in charge. “Punish them.” Sir said and for the third time the Devilish grin appeared as the two men started hitting the other two boys. The pain was awful and it just kept coming as fists were flying everywhere to his stomach and face, arms and legs. Donghyuck slowly turned his face to look at Jaemin who was stuck in the same position as him, he was already crying as the man repeatedly punched his stomach, it seemed Donghyuck had it worse but he was glad it was him rather than Jaemin. Hot tears poured down his face as he closed his eyed awaiting the end of the pain. Eventually a last blow was delivered to his head and everything went dark. Chenle shrieked and Renjun gasped when Donghyuck’s head fell to the side. “Please stop! You might have killed him!” Renjun shouted tears pouring down his face. “STOP.” The Man ordered and his two associates fists fell to their sides. “That’s enough for today, untie them.” The other men did as they were told and then walked out after Sir. Not even seconds later the other Members in the room were beside Jaemin and Donghyuck. “I’m so s-sorry!” Chenle sobbed, Looking at The bruises forming on Jaemin’s arms. “I-It’s not you’re fault Chenle you had too and besides M-Me and Donghyuck hadn’t been hurt so it was only f-fair.” Jaemin said from were he was squashed between Renjun and Jeno. “Donghyucks only u-unconscious” Jisung said as Renjun pulled Jisung who was holding the unconscious boy into their hug and soon after Chenle joined too. Suddenly the door slammed open and Jeno growled standing up to face who ever had just come in. “Haven’t you done enough alrea-“ He trailed off when he saw that it was none other than Kun, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng and Jungwoo who had just walked in. “Oh my gosh!” Renjun exclaimed smiling brightly. “Renjun? Jeno?” Johnny said confused but relief evident in his voice. The six new members walked over in excitement that was soon changed to worry when they noticed the blood on Jisung’s forehead and the bruises on Jaemin but most of all the unconscious Donghyuck cradled in Renjun’s arms. “Oh my gosh what happened?!” Johnny gently took Donghyuck away from Renjun as he examined the injuries on the smaller boy. Taeil was also taking a look at Jisung and Jaemin was beside Kun. Chenle had not failed to notice the way Jungwoo was limping and the strange marks on Sicheng but he decided to leave that for just now. “They hit Donghyuck and Jaemin.” Jeno said watching Jaemin wincing as Kun fussed over him, with sad eyes. “I can’t say they didn’t do anything to us either but we won’t worry about that for now.” Yuta brushed some of the hair out of Donghyuck’s face. They sat in silence thinking about what may have happened to each other and also about what may be happening to the remaining members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so sad I’m sorry. 
> 
> Anyway is there anyone you guys wanna see being closer with each other maybe in a platonic way but I guess you may want to view it in a romantic way if you want. I wasn’t gonna do relationships since I’m bad at writing it but I can always try if you give me suggestions.
> 
> Also thanks for all your nice comments and kudos they really helped to motivate me! <3


	4. Back at SM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SM finds out about the situation.

One of SM’s staff members was walking towards the practise room NCT were supposed to be in, meeting their new instructors. As she approached the room she became confused as she couldn’t hear any sound coming from the room. She opened the door and her confusion only doubled when there was nobody inside. She thought for a minute wondering if there had been some kind of last minute schedule change, maybe the instructors had cancelled?

She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked slowly towards it and stopped in front. She crouched down and her face paled when she realised what it might be. A small pool of blood. She wondered if this was the reason that nobody was in the room because they may have stopped if someone had been injured.

She stood up and brushed her skirt with shaking hands, she couldn’t help but feel as though something far more menacing had happened in here.

She went towards one of the cupboards at the back of the practice room to get a cloth or towel or something to clean up the red liquid. She opened the cupboard door and something large and heavy fell out right on top of her. The staff member screamed as the unconscious person fell onto her.

She immediately started to try and push the person off of her body. Once she was free she looked at the person on the floor in front of her. Someone else came running into the room obviously hearing the staff member scream. Not long after there was several people in the room hovering over the body. They had checked the man’s pulse and new that he was only unconscious and only seemed to have a relatively large bruise on his head.

They identified the man as one of NCT’s Managers and the police were called to investigate why he had been stuffed into a cupboard. It was also reported that none of NCT had been seen since earlier that day. They checked the CCTV footage but found that part of the day had been cut out which only added to their worries and suspicions as to were the Kpop group had got to.

After hours of investigating it was a definite fact that NCT had almost just disappeared without a trace.

The disappearance was on the news later that night even thought SM had tried to keep the investigation private as they weren’t all that sure of the situation and worried fans would only add to the stress, but unfortunately the news of the bands disappearance had somehow leaked and they couldn’t stop it.

Millions of messages from fans everywhere had poured in showing their support. Many of NCT’s family members had been contacted and they were all worrieed about each of their sons current state.

Everyone was just sitting and waiting for more news to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while I’ve been busy but I’ll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.
> 
> P.S we will get to see what happened to the Members from the last chapter ;) (it ain’t gonna be fun)


End file.
